


You Were Saying?

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [7]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “I’m sorry, what were you saying?”
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	You Were Saying?

“Root, I love your crazy brain, but I really don’t see how that’s going to-” Shaw was cut off by the sound of the lock unclicking. “Son of a bitch.”

Root smiled up at her,  ** “I’m sorry, what were you saying? ** You know, Sameen,” She added as she pushed open the door, “You really should expand your definition of what makes a lockpick.”

“Oh yeah? You got some ideas you  wanna show me?”

“Maaaybe.”

“Ladies, if you wouldn’t mind flirting  _ off _ the clock.”

“Aw Harry you’re no fun. Maybe that’s why Reese likes you. You coming, Sameen?”

“ Right behind you.”


End file.
